


Serena's Entertainer

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 is SFW and rated "Teen". Chapter 2 is NSFW and rated "Explicit". You can probably read either without reading the other. Serena and Shingo bond as they travel alone together through Synchro dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Let me know if you like this style of separating the SFW and NSFW parts.

Shingo’s face hit the pavement, a foot stomped on his back.

“You punk! You thought you could mess with Security. That duel was way too easy, you can’t back up any of your big words.”

Shingo tried to scream insults back but the officer kept stomping on his back knocking the wind out of him.

“Hey! How about you face a real soldier?” yelled Serena.

The officer laughed as he kept pressure on Shingo. “You look even weaker than this idiot. I’ll be happy to haul both of you off to prison.”

The officer took the first turn and summoned Goyo Chaser. Serena fusion summoned Moonlight Cat Dancer, activated Moonlight Perfume to special summon the material Moonlight Blue Cat which doubled the attack of Moonlight Cat Dancer. She tributed Moonlight Blue Cat so Moonlight Cat Dancer could attack twice. The first attack dropped the officer’s life to 1100 and the next attack finished him off.

With the guard knocked out, Serena walked over to Shingo who was still on the ground. He seemed to be making some kind of noise, like a whimpering of sorts. Serena kneeled over and shook him, “Come on. Get up already. I am not going to wait all day for you.”

Shingo slowly stood back up while avoiding eye contact with her. He seemed to be rubbing his eyes. He groaned, “Thanks…”

Serena was annoyed. “What the hell is your problem?”

She grabbed Shingo’s hand and yanked him towards her with more force than she meant to. As Shingo’s head turned around, tears were rolling down his eyes. He tried to look away real quick in embarrassment.

Serena let out a long sigh. “You got pretty injured back there. Let’s find a safe place to take a break.”

Shingo yanked his hand out her grasp and yelled, “No! I am okay! Really, it is nothing. Just keep going where you want to. I’ll keep up with you.”

“Damn it boy! A good soldier doesn’t just ignore his wounds and press on to his death. The only place I want to go is somewhere to get you taken care of.”

Shingo stomped his foot, “I said I am fine. I am not some baby to be nursed. I am a man who will stay by your side and protect you!”

Serena moved around to the front of him and slapped him across the face with such intensity that Shingo reeled back a few steps and nearly fell over. Serena screamed, “I don’t need protecting! I didn’t let you come with me for that!”

As Shingo regained his balance he tried to look at Serena but he started crying even more, “Then why did you let me come with. I am worthless!”

Shingo dropped to his knees but Serena ran over and caught him. She wrapped her arms around him to support his weight as his head rested on her shoulder. He continued to cry and Serena firmly supported and cradled his body. She firmly said, “We move to a safe place first and then we talk.”

The two walked in silence as they made it to an abandoned motel. Once they found a secure room, Serena sat on the bed. Shingo stood with his shoulders slouched as he stared at the floor. Serena patted the spot next to her on the bed, “Come sit too.”

Shingo sat but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at her. She yelled in a frustrated tone, “Do I need to hit you again?”

Shingo flinched and threw his arms up in the air as he cried, “Please don’t!”

“Oh yeah. I guess I was told that isn’t really an acceptable gesture where you are from.”

Shingo tilted his head, “Well typically you only hit people you hate. Do you hate me Serena?”

Serena chuckled and patted Shingo on the head with more force then the intended, “No silly boy. I don’t hate you. I know I am not great at communicating things sometimes but I really mean it”

Shingo’s thoughts raced back to earlier as he blurted out, “Well it was nice when you hugged me, that was good communication.”

“Hug? You mean like this?” Serena wrapped her arms around Shingo’s hips tightly.

“A little… lighter. Hard to breathe.”

Serena lightened her firm grip. “It seems so strange to not use full force. Yet then again earlier just kind of happened naturally.”

Shingo smiled, “You are so tough and amazing but you really do have a soft gentle side deep down don’t you?”

Serena leaned her head against Shingo’s head. “I take it that kind of quality is a good thing where you are from? Soft and gentle?”

Shingo gave the a slight nod as he clarify, “For some I guess. I don’t know how to explain it. Just that I like Serena for who she is. Although I don’t understand why you let me tag along. I should be the great Neo New Sawatari Shingo who everyone fears. Nobody should be able to mess with me. Yet everything since we got to this dimension, I have done nothing but get beaten down over and over again! Nobody respects me! I hate it! I don’t want to be a loser.”

Shingo’s tears started to slowly flow again but they were drowned out by the sound of Serena’s laughter, “Fear you? I don’t think anyone fears you, well maybe how silly you are but that is it.”

Shingo’s body shifted and adjusted slightly as he moved a bit away from her. Serena pulled him in closer in response though, “Hey I was just starting to like this hugging thing. Don’t go away.”

“But I am so weak! I don’t want to be weak! Why would you want to hug me?”

Serena sighed and moved her lips closer to his ear, “You know not too long ago I thought being ‘weak’ or 'strong’ was all that matters in life. Looking back, it was really pathetic actually. Sawatari Shingo you may be weak but I respect you much more than I respect myself.”

Shingo’s head perked up so fast in shock that it nearly bumped into hers. “What!”

Serena nodded which caused her cheek to rub up against Shingo’s cheek. “You have something else. Something I genuinely envy in you. Your smile. You have a joy for life that I have never known.”

“Serena…” Shingo tried to say something but he was too stunned to find the words.

“Yes you may be weak but your entertainment duel is something special. I always thought that duels were just for hurting others and proving your worth. Your duels though actually bring happiness to people, something I could never do. The world needs people like you much more than it needs people like me. You, Yuya, and the other entertainment duelists have the right idea. But honestly I like your entertainment the best. I could tell how true and honest it is with no sorrow behind it. I am happy you came with me not because I wanted you to protect me, I wanted to protect you.”

Shingo’s body was shaking so he tightened his own grip on Serena as he simply said, “Thank you.”

His body moved on his own as his lips brushed up against hers. They rubbed together and then her tongue licked his lips. His own tongue slowly came fourth to greet hers but she wasted no time as her tongue forced her way into his mouth and danced around in it.

They continued making out for another minute when Shingo finally pulled away, “I’m sorry. That was rude, I really shouldn’t have done that.”

Serena grabbed the back of Shingo’s hand and stared him down saying in a serious but emotional voice, “No it was great. It was… entertaining. Please Shingo, I want you to entertain me more. Your entertainment makes me feel so good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Let me know if you like this style of separating the SFW and NSFW parts.

Shingo blinked as he stared at Serena holding his hand. His lip trembled. He couldn’t believe how nervous he felt, this was so unlike him. Then again he never showed anyone how weak he felt inside. Not only did she accept that but she also accepted his kiss. She really wanted him. This was for real!

“Serena… do you really mean that?”

Serena wrapped her arms around his lower back and pressed her forehead against his. “I don’t know the proper way to do this or even how to ask for it. But please! Show me. Show me what I have been missing out on in life. I want to feel alive and entertained!”

Shingo silenced her with another kiss except this time he was less sloppy and more romantic. It lasted a few seconds until Serena really got into it. Once again she was forceful and nearly pinned him down as she made out with him roughly. After a short time Shingo had to break away for air. He decided he should change things up a little bit so she wouldn’t suffocate him so much. He moved his lips down and pressed them up against her tender neck. He kissed her neck as he made his way down to her collar bone.

Serena was feeling warm but in a good way. She instinctively removed her jacket which gave Shingo more access to her neck. She moaned, “I don’t really get what you are doing but I like it. I like it a lot, Keep doing it! Please.”

Hearing Serena’s words really fired him up. He removed his own coat but he didn’t stop there as he also removed his shirt.

Serena took a moment to admire his bare chest but was confused, “Should I remove my shirt too? Does that make this easier or something?”

Shingo smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead as he whispered, “You are so cute. I can help you.”

Shingo grabbed the bottom of Serena’s shirt and lifted it over her head. Her skin looked so soft and luscious. He couldn’t help but press his lips against hers again in a deep kiss. As he did, he rubbed his chest against her. Their flesh rubbing together gave each of them exhilarating vibes. Shingo’s hands came to the back of her bra and unhooked it.

She broke the kiss and let out a shriek of surprise. She looked down at her loose bra and said, “Oh. Should I remove this too?”

Shingo turned red and was frozen in embarrassment. He tried to reply but only inaudible sounds were coming out.

Meanwhile Serena removed her bra and exposed her breasts to him. Shingo felt all of his blood rush throughout his body. Her boobs looked so perky and sweet to him. “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

Serena tilted her head, “Most beautiful? Thanks I guess. But haven’t you seen Yuzu before, we look exactly like the same level of beautiful.”

Shingo slowly shook his head, “You may look similar but Serena is the most beautiful. It would be an honor to make you feel just how beautiful you are.”

Serena chuckled, “If you say so. Then go ahead and do it; I want to feel all of what your entertainment has to offer.”

Shingo gently grabbed each of her boobs and softly rubbed her nipples. They slowly became hard as she giggled, “Hey that feels nice.”

Shingo leaned in and pressed his lips around one nipple and began sucking on it. After a minute he switched his mouth to the other nipple. Serena arced her pelvis towards Shingo’s body and started rubbing her legs up and down his. Her fingers ran through his hair repetitively.

After a few minutes Shingo lifted his head to gasp for air. Serena pulled his body closer in order to continue humping him.

“Shingo. I have an urge to take my shorts off as well. Is that normal?” She asked innocently

Shingo smiled, “Let’s find out.”

Serena leaned back and raised her legs in the air. Shingo curled his fingers inside of her shorts and underwear. He pulled them off and Serena spread her legs further. Her pussy was dripping wet. Shingo smiled as he said, “Oh sweet beautiful maiden. You look so yummy!”

Serena was confused again but she was too excited to care. Shingo could do anything to her and she knew she would like it. But she wasn’t expecting how good the next thing he was about to do would feel.

Shingo laid down and pressed his face against her groin as his tongue licked her pussy. His fingers spread her wider as his lips wrapped around her clit. He slowly but strongly licked circles around it.

Unthinkable sensations were jolting through Serena like she had never felt before! Her hands grasped the sheets and she let out a pleasure filled scream. Her enthusiasm encouraged Shingo greatly but he didn’t want to go too fast and ruin it. It took all his willpower to keep a steady pace and not mess it up.

This continued for several minutes as Shingo ate her out and Serena moaned in pleasure and encouragement. Serena felt her body tense up and build with sensation. She felt like her body and mind were about to explode, like all of her built-up pleasure would wash over her. Shingo was the key that unlock the gates of paradise. Just a little bit more.

Shingo was immensely enjoying this but he slowed for a moment to take a quick breather. A fear she had never know in her entire life washed over Serena as she feared Shingo was stopping and she wouldn’t reach that peak of ecstasy she felt so close to. She moved her hands to the back of Shingo’s head and pushed him into her forcefully as she yelled at the top of her lungs, “Don’t stop!”

Shingo was really caught off-guard but he definitely didn’t want to disappoint her. It sounded like she might actually kill him if he did! It was sloppier but he resumed eating her out.

Finally she let out one more loud scream of pleasure as her entire body twitched and her hands let go of Shingo’s head. She breathing heavily as she moaned, “That was amazing!”

Shingo leaned back and took off his pants and underwear. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until after he did. His dick was so hard that on instinct he rubbed it a bit just to calm himself down a bit. But more than anything in the world he wanted her. Serena looked at him confused but lustful. She mumbled, “That looks nice.”

Shingo blushed when he realized she was talking about his dick. Shingo nodded, took a hard gulp, and begged, “Serena. Please let me be inside of you.”

Serena smiled, “Oh that does sound great. Please do it!”

Shingo positioned himself and rubbed his dick against her pussy. The soft skin sent shivers through the tip of his dick while his strong touch sent excitement through Serena. He gently pushed forward. She was so warm and welcoming. Serena flinched a bit was still grinning through it. Even though she was soaking wet she was still tight and hard to press into. Shingo could tell that Serena was in a bit of pain but her smile said she was still eager for more. He slowly moved in and out, he wasn’t very deep but even this simple motion still felt great for both of them. Each time he slowly went a bit deeper and a bit faster. Serena’s face squeezed up as her teeth grind.

“Are you ok?” Shingo asked concerned as he slowed.

Serena nodded as she said through a grunt, “Yeah! Hurts a little but don’t stop. I want more. I need more!”

Shingo took a deep breathe and resumed thrusting in and out of her. She became even more wet allowing him to go deeper and faster. Her moans sounded less of pain and more of pleasure. This continued for several minutes until Shingo slowed a bit and began catching his breathe. He was already worn out from eating her out so much and now throwing all of his passionate lust into her was really exhausting. Serena got a sudden smile as she said, “Hey Shingo. Can we stop for a minute? I have an idea.”

Shingo frowned for a second but was intrigued by her what her idea could be. He backed out and she told him to lay where she was. He did so with his hard dick still erect. Serena straddled him and positioned her pussy right above his dick. He loved the way this girl thinks. She slowly pushed down on him and smiled.

“Oh yes! This is way better!” She moaned.

Serena forcefully bounced up and down on his dick for several minutes with no signs of tiring. She was fiercely into it, possessed by her lust. It didn’t take long until Shingo’s breathing quickened and his dick erupted with warm cum all inside Serena. She moaned as she loved the texture inside her but it did nothing to slow her down as she wanted more and more. Even as Shingo’s dick grew limp she continued to try to fuck him for several more minutes until she finally realized that the fun was over for now as Shingo seemed about to pass out.

She slowly dismounted and laid next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and positioned his head on her boobs like a comfy pillow. Even though he looked dead exhausted his fingers still positioned themselves on her clit and started rubbing her. She completely didn’t expect this but welcomed it thoroughly. As she was still worked up from her intense riding it didn’t take long for Shingo’s fingers to bring her to another orgasm. Afterwards Shingo seemed to immediately fall asleep on her. 

Serena gave him one last kiss on his head as she whispered, “You are the greatest entertainer ever. It would be a pleasure to be part of more of your shows.”


End file.
